<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More visitors in the night by violetbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394231">More visitors in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear'>violetbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only supposed to be a one time thing. Wasn't it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More visitors in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's it", Reyes said, opening the front door. "I'm building a hotel."<br/>"Come on, Reyes", Peebee said, squeezing past him, heading for the living room. "Where's your sense of adventure?"<br/>"Asleep. And speaking of, lower your voice."<br/>"Sorry", Cora said. "She's tough to control. Even after being woken up in the middle of the night. We're not all fitting in the living room, are we?"</p>
<p>"No. I dont think you will." He ran a hand through his hair. "Speaking of?"<br/>"Locking up the ship. Peebee was bored and said she'd go on ahead. I figured you wouldn't want to deal with her on your own."<br/>"Thank you for that." He always laughed at Scott's stories about Peebee's antics but having her here was a different matter. Especially since he'd only been awake not even ten minutes. "Some can sleep in my office. I guess the kitchen also. The hallway can probably hold one or two. Just dont block the bathroom door. I'd offer our bedroom but there is no more room in there."</p>
<p>"Why are you giving our bedroom away", Scott asked behind him. How had he gotten up without him noticing? "Cora, why are you-"<br/>"Sorry to wake you. I'll explain in the morning. Everything's okay."<br/>Something occurred to him. What they had done before falling asleep. Him grabbing his pants off the floor before opening the door to Peebee.<br/>"Please tell me you stopped to put on clothes", he said, not turning around.<br/>"Should I have? You've never complained before."</p>
<p>He turned to see Scott wrapped up in the blanket from their bed. The way he held the blanket around him made Reyes smile. It almost looked like royal robes. He couldn't resist. He closed the small distance between them and kissed him.<br/>"Go back to bed, your majesty. Lots of royal duties to do tomorrow."<br/>"Bite me", Scott glared at him as Cora tried to mask her laughter.<br/>"Maybe later."</p>
<p>The front door opened again revealing the rest of Scott's crew.<br/>"Wow", Gil said. "This place is small."<br/>"It is", Liam said before turning his attention to Scott and him. "Are we interrupting something, your highnesses?" Scott growled before walking back into the bedroom and locking the door. He chuckled before turning around.<br/>"Let's get you all settled."</p>
<p>After he'd found space for everyone, he returned to the still locked bedroom door. Resisting the urge to tease Scott further just in case he was actually mad, he knocked on the door. It opened before he could say anything. He stepped inside and the door locked behind him. <br/>"Thanks, SAM", he whispered, removing his pants. <br/>"I told him to." </p>
<p>Scott was lying in the middle of the bed still wrapped in the blanket, his back to him.<br/>"Then thank you to you." He walked over to stand at the side of the bed. "Are you going to move over or am I sleeping on the floor?" Scott moved over and he got into bed. But Scott didn't snuggle into him as he usually did instead making sure to leave as much room between them as he could. Which in a double bed wasn't much. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Scott. I shouldn't have-"<br/>"Not mad at you. Just go to sleep."</p>
<p>He laid a hand on Scott's back. He stiffened under the touch and scooted further to the edge of the bed.<br/>"Are you sure you're not mad because-"<br/>"I'm not. And lower your voice. The walls are paper thin. And you invited my entire crew here."<br/>"For good reason. And speaking of good, Drack says he'll make breakfast. Are you going to share the blanket?"<br/>"No. Go to sleep."<br/>He laid there in the dark, waiting for Scott's curiosity to make him question why his crew was there. But the question never came.</p>
<p>Instead Scott turned and wrapped his arms around him, burying his head in the crook of his neck. He placed a hand on his back, surprised to feel Scott was shaking slightly.<br/>"Baby, what's wrong?"<br/>"Nothing." He sighed, pulling the blanket until it covered them both. "Let's just go to sleep, okay?"<br/>"You want me to go get Lexi? She's here."<br/>"As is Cora and Peebee. I know. I'm fine."</p>
<p>"And the rest of..." He trailed off as he realized the last time they had company, Scott had been here recovering from Meridian. Waking up to the sound of company again...<br/>"Baby, it's alright", he murmured, kissing his hair. "You're safe."<br/>"I know. Just...." He sighed and kissed his neck. "Thought I was all better. I've been fine since I left here. Except for an occasional nightmare, I've been good. Even Lexi says so. But now..."</p>
<p>"What was it? Tell me."<br/>"The Archon. Could swear he was behind me. Heard your voice and ran. Luckily, I grabbed the blanket."<br/>"Peebee would have been happy if you hadn't."<br/>"Yep. And Gil. I'm fine now, Reyes. Can we just go to sleep?"<br/>"Of course. But if you need me to distract everyone tomorrow while you talk to Lexi, just let me know. "<br/>"What did I do to deserve you?"<br/>"I could ask the same thing." He closed his eyes. "Wake me if you need to."<br/>"Love you."<br/>"Love you too." He waited until he heard Scott's breath slow before he fell asleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>